


Light Nights on Ketil Farm

by CianTheMighty



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Explicit Consent, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianTheMighty/pseuds/CianTheMighty
Summary: Einar is well accustomed to rousing Thorfinn from his nightmares. He thinks nothing of waking the man, if only so the both of them can get some proper sleep.Perhaps it was a foolish thing to get so comfortable with invading a man's space.
Relationships: Einar/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	Light Nights on Ketil Farm

**Author's Note:**

> I basically lost faith in this fic shortly before the end. I'm not happy, but I didn't want it to go to waste so here you go. Call it making the best of a bad situation.

It would have been an understatement to say that Einar was looking forward to his sleep that night. Not that his pile of hay in the old Ketil barn was particularly nice, or anything. He was just tired lately; very much so. Working for old Sverker had paid dividends; he and Thorfinn now had a horse to aid them in tilling the fields. Their work days were exhausting but fulfilling in ways that Einar did not completely understand. He had a feeling that they would sleep well that night, and again for many nights after.

At least... that was the hope. He and Thorfinn settled down on opposite sides of the barn, as per usual. Thorfinn drifted off to sleep without a word. Einar must have gotten a solid ten minutes of sleep in before Thorfinn's tortured moaning woke him up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. There was no point in trying to get back to sleep now; Thorfinn was in full-on nightmare mode, and he would have to be woken up again. It was nothing new; Einar was well accustomed to this by now.

Einar only knew a little of what Thorfinn went through in his dreams every night. He knew that it had something to do with his past and that it was difficult in ways a man like Einar could scarcely imagine. It was a little silly, but Einar sort of thought that Thorfinn had earned the right to whimper in his sleep a little. Einar was determined not to shame him for any of the embarrassing noises he made, even if some of them were a bit different.

Einar did not move to wake Thorfinn immediately. He stretched out languorously instead, yawning loudly. He glanced over to where Thorfinn was and paused. He had expected to see Thorfinn thrashing like a madman in his sleeping spot. Thorfinn was doing nothing of the kind. He was perfectly calm and placid. He seemed to have drifted off to sleep.

It was too sudden to be believed. Einar was unsure. If Thorfinn had managed to deal with the nightmare on his own, that would be a boon for both of them. He did not think that was what was happening. He had his own idea but he wanted to confirm it first. He made a show of rolling over and drifting off to sleep.

... and the noises started up again. Einar grinned. He was careful not to move this time. He thought he knew what was happening, but he wanted to confirm it with his own eyes. He peeked over his shoulder at where Thorfinn was sleeping. Or, not sleeping, as the case may be.

Masturbating. Thorfinn was definitely masturbating.

Understanding hit him like a kick to the stomach, and Einar had a sinking feeling that there was no unseeing what he had just seen. That was silly, though. Men had needs; it was actually a bit of a relief to know that Thorfinn was still human in that regard. Had he noticed that Einar was awake, and watching? Einar didn't think so. Einar rather thought that Thorfinn was listening for any movement on the other side of the barn. That was probably why he had stopped so suddenly to pretend that he was sleeping.

Einar peeked. Thorfinn had his eyes closed. He must have been listening for any movement. His hands were down the front of his trousers; one to keep the material clean by keeping it away from his cock, and the other to touch himself with. Einar was weirdly disappointed that Thorfinn had not taken himself out. He wanted to know what Thorfinn was like down there, and watching the dour man touch himself had made Einar want to touch himself too. Was that too much? Probably. Thorfinn would probably mind it if he tried.

Thorfinn stopped. He took his hands out of his trousers and let out a heavy sigh, knuckling his forehead. Einar paused. He thought for a moment that he had been found out but it seemed like Thorfinn was just frustrated. Einar understood that completely. Given his constant nightmares it was probably difficult to conjure up any decent erotic fantasies. Einar caught himself wondering just what kind of fantasies a man like Thorfinn would have...

"Einar," Thorfinn said gruffly, the tent in his trousers both prominent and obvious. "You should sleep. You need to rest up while you can."

"So do you," Einar replied, hastily jamming his eyes shut. He decided it was best to pretend that he hadn't seen anything but the smell on Thorfinn's fingers had just reached him and it was all so terribly distracting. Thorfinn knew that he was awake; had he been found out?

"Believe me, I'm trying," Thorfinn said wryly.

Einar had that sinking feeling again. "Have a wank, then."

Thorfinn snorted. "What the Hell does that mean?"

"You don't know what wank means?"

"I know what it means," Thorfinn said gruffly. Einar could hear the blush in his voice; he had walked right into that one. "I just... never mind."

Einar thought about it and turned over. Thorfinn was looking away from Einar with his arms folded. Einar caught himself suddenly wanting to reach out to Thorfinn. Why? To touch him? Was that the nature of their relationship? Einar didn't think so, but this was far from the first time that Thorfinn had struck him as a terribly lonely person. Perhaps that was what made it so easy to be direct. "It just means that a quick wank helps me fall asleep sometimes," Einar said honestly.

Thorfinn choked. He stared at Einar, apparently surprised at that admission. "I never knew that about you, but I suppose it makes sense. Are you seriously suggesting that I-"

"It's fine," Einar insisted. "Whatever you want to do is fine."

"I know it's fine," Thorfinn replied. "I sort of thought you might mind. You really don't?"

"Why would I mind? It's not like I don't do it too."

Completely without expression, Thorfinn responded, "Of course. I know you do it too. _Oh, Arneis..._ "

Einar choked. "I don't really sound like that, do I? I don't. Be serious with me."

"Relax," Thorfinn replied, grinning. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Einar. His easy smile was uncharacteristic, but wonderfully infectious. "I only ever heard you moan her name in your sleep the one time, and it was pretty quiet. Nobody was around to hear you, so you don't need to worry about Master Ketil finding out."

"You heard me."

"Yes. And I will never let you forget it."

"How monstrous. I should report you to Snake for making threats."

"Snake would probably just ask to join."

"Join?" Einar bit back a laugh. "He's not... is he?"

Thorfinn smirked. "You're picturing it, aren't you? You just imagined Snake flopping down in the hay to beat off with us."

"He wouldn't be my first choice," Einar replied.

"Who would?"

Einar paused. Despite the easy air between them, it was not lost on Einar that Thorfinn had just left him an opening to admit to something serious and more or less unspoken. "You mean if it was just about beating off?"

Thorfinn nodded slowly. "Yeah. Like... who would your first choice be."

Einar took the bait, and the chance. His burgeoning hard-on felt premature, and incredibly presumptuous. "I wouldn't say no to doing it with you," He replied, trying to sound both unaffected and sincere. He found it difficult to look Thorfinn in the eye but he peered searchingly in Thorfinn's direction, searching for some sign of a reaction...

Thorfinn's breath hitched. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Only if you are," Einar replied. He took a measured risk and grabbed himself through his trousers, leaving no room for doubt that he was hard.

Thorfinn's eyes widened. His lips parted slightly, and he swallowed. His eyes flickered over to the entrance to the barn and then back to Einar. Einar could practically see the decision being made. Thorfinn's hand ducked into his trousers for a moment, and then he was pulling himself out for Einar to see. Einar felt himself going red again. Thorfinn was not fully hard but near enough. His cock was thick and red and wet enough that Einar felt like he was looking at something he wasn't supposed to. He felt a flush somewhere that wasn't his face.

Einar propped himself up on his elbow and loosened the drawstring on his trousers. He pulled himself out for Thorfinn to see. Showing his cock to Thorfinn made it hard in a hurry. That surprised him; Einar didn't fancy himself much of an exhibitionist. Thorfinn seemed to realize what Einar was feeling and it gratified him. Or perhaps he wanted to thank Einar for returning the favor of self-exposure. He grabbed himself with a firm grip and stroked it long and slow. His hand made little slick slick sounds as his cock began to leak. Einar didn't know what the proper etiquette was for mutual masturbation. He took himself in hand and decided to match Thorfinn's pace. His other hand felt a bit useless so he tugged on his balls a little. Thorfinn smirked when he noticed that. They were really doing this.

"I've never actually done anything like this before," Thorfinn admitted quietly, "... so you're just gonna have to forgive me if this is a bit heavy-handed. You can sit next to me while we do this, if you like."

Einar picked himself up and sat next to Thorfinn in the hay. He had no issue with that, but he could tell that it would mean something to Thorfinn. They resumed, and Einar caught himself blushing at the strange sort of intimacy behind what they were doing. Rubbing shoulders while they masturbated made it all seem that little but more personal, somehow. Einar started noticing little things about Thorfinn. He noticed the way Thorfinn's cock twitched when he ground the pad of his thumb into the head. He noticed the way that Thorfinn's toes flexed and curled as he worked himself, not even a little bit close to the edge but clearly feeling something that he was doing.

"Hey," Thorfinn murmured, suddenly nudging Einar with his elbow. "Yours is pretty nice, you know?"

"You think so?" Einar wondered. He looked himself over.

"It's big."

"Is big nice?"

Thorfinn frowned. "I mean... it can be? It's not required or anything but it's pretty nice when it's something you have."

Einar nodded. "It's kinda strange, but I keep looking at your hands. You're so... not delicate, but maybe dexterous? It just seems like you really know what you're doing. I think you would be really good at drawing things out if you tried."

"I guess so," Thorfinn replied, shrugging. "I never was one for half-measures. If you want, I could, um..."

"What are you offering?" Einar wondered.

"If you like my hands so much," Thorfinn said lamely, "... I could take over for you, and you could do mine so it's mutual. I-If that would be too much, you don't even have to say anything. We can just carry on like this..."

Einar blushed at the suggestion. Again, he had no issue with the suggestion, but he could tell that it would mean something to Thorfinn. "If you really want to, then sure."

"I really do want to," Thorfinn promised. "To be honest I've already thought about you that way more than once."

"Really?" Einar felt that peculiar flush again as he reached out and took Thorfinn's cock in his hand. There was surprisingly little ceremony. It was warm and wet and the smell was giving him the spins. "What all did you think about?" Einar wondered, trying to distract himself from what he was feeling.

"I thought about what you might look like under your clothes," Thorfinn murmured, shifting into Einar's grip. He touched Einar's cock, settling it comfortably in the palm of his hand and rubbing his thumb over the head, which was quickly becoming slippery. "It's weirdly gratifying to know that you're as big as I imagined you would be. I mean... I saw you naked once or twice on wash day. And that time we went down to the river. But that was a far cry from seeing you like this."

"You must have thought about it a lot," Einar murmured, concentrating on making Thorfinn feel good. He tried to remember how he liked to be touched so he could do the same for Thorfinn. The angle was strange, but he got some favorable reactions. "You're so focused..."

"If you're going to do something, you may as well do it right," Thorfinn replied, shrugging. "I just don't want you to have a mediocre orgasm, Einar. You're my friend. I want you to sleep well tonight."

"Just keep looking at me like that," Einar huffed, his face screwed up in concentration. "I'm sure I'll get there in a hurry."

"I didn't mean a quick one," Thorfinn demurred, frowning at the confession but unable to contain his curiosity. "So... I take it you like being looked at?"

"Apparently? I haven't exactly had many chances to find out."

"What else might you like?" Thorfinn wondered. "You were playing with your balls a moment ago. Can I touch your chest?"

Einar's breath hitched. A distant memory of something humiliating returned to him, and his face lit up like a signal fire. Thorfinn definitely noticed.

"Is that too much?" Thorfinn wondered. "The way you're blushing... it's kind of hard to tell."

"I-I don't know," Einar admitted. The memory was a bad one because the circumstance had been a bad one. This circumstance on the other hand was anything but bad. He was in control this time. "I think... if you touch my chest it's gonna be hard to keep me quiet."

"Wow." Thorfinn whistled. "That good, huh? I guess nipple play is one of your weak spots."

"You're not really gonna touch me there, are you? I'd let you, but I don't think my heart could handle that."

"It's certainly tempting to try," Thorfinn admitted. "What if you had something to do with your mouth? Would that keep you quiet?"

Einar blushed. He could see where Thorfinn was going with that... and he agreed, fiercely. He preempted Thorfinn and kissed him first. Thorfinn froze up at the sudden contact and for a moment Einar thought he had misjudged... but then Thorfinn melted. He returned the kiss. Einar could not believe his luck. Thorfinn pushed at the hem of his shirt, and Einar didn't even stop to think. He helped Thorfinn to take it off and they cast it aside, uncaring.

Thorfinn's hands crept up suddenly, and the first touch was shocking. Einar groaned and held on to the kiss like it was his only lifeline. He let go of his cock and focused on taking off his pants. Thorfinn was red in the face as he did the same. Einar picked himself up inelegantly and straddled Thorfinn's hips. Thorfinn made surprised noises, curious and questioning until Einar gripped both of their cocks in the same hand. Thorfinn let out a fierce groan, relinquishing Einar's cock in favor of pinching and prodding his chest with both hands. Each rough pinch was like a jolt of electricity; a little bolt of lightning that made him feel so _alive_...

Einar made a rough circle with both hands and rutted up into it; cocking his hips, grinding against Thorfinn's hips and cock. Thorfinn's hips twitched, and he gasped and sighed into Einar's mouth, hungry for more. His fingers pinched and pulled and made Einar feel so _nice_... it felt like a crime that they had not done this before.

"I'm close," Thorfinn groaned. His voice shook and he spoke between kisses. His hair was mussed and he was breathing heavily.

"Do you want to do it?" Einar breathed. His hips were shaking and his nipples felt like fire. "Do you want - mmmph - do you want to come?"

"Make me," Thorfinn teased; a dangerous proposition. He fell back into the hay with a lecherous smile and pulled Einar down along with him. Einar landed inelegantly on top of him, kissing him roughly and pushing at the hem of his shirt. Thorfinn removed it quickly, making their joining all the more complete in the process. The night was cold, but they were not. Einar could no longer thrust against Thorfinn like he had been but the pressure was lovely and Thorfinn's lips were all he could think about. He was taller than Thorfinn anyway so it was difficult to get them lined up like they were before.

"I'm... Thorfinn, I'm at my limit," Einar groaned, his voice high and shaking. His chest heaved against Thorfinn. His hips rolled, practically smothering his cock against naked flesh that was so wet he thought it was a miracle neither of them had come yet. Thorfinn kissed him with such vigor, he thought it was a miracle that he had not yet been thrown off.

“I’m riding the fucking edge right now,” Thorfinn said fiercely. His voice was low - barely audible - but there was no denying the passion in his voice. “Fuck, Einar… tell me when you’re about to come, and I’ll pump it out so fucking hard for you I think I might pass out…”

“I want… to see you do that,” Einar groaned, keening under the pressure in his crotch. “I want… to _feel_ you do that, Thorfinn, fucking _Hells_ …”

“I bet I won't even need to use my hands," Thorfinn hissed, twitching hard with some new sensation and pulling Einar down onto him with both hands. His fingers dug painfully into the skin as they dragged across Einar's back. His chest rubbed up against Einar's nipples in just the right way that Einar was lost. He wanted to warn Thorfinn, but there was no way he could form coherent words just then. Thorfinn didn't need to be warned, though. He could tell what was about to happen by the way Einar was moving. He let out a ragged gasp as he stopped resisting. He came just as the first thick streak of hot spend shot out of Einar. Thorfinn kissed Einar so hard and rough that it felt like he was holding on to something... which was fortunate, as Einar was sure that someone might have heard them otherwise.

“Fuck… oh, fuck…” Einar moaned through the motions as Thorfinn bucked up against him. He was sensitive all over and he could not take any more of this treatment. Thorfinn kept on thrusting against him, pumping them both through their aftershocks and making an absolute mess of spend and sweat and… Thorfinn shocked him then by suddenly biting him on the neck. Einar had to bite down on his own forearm to keep himself from crying out. Thorfinn finally settled down and Einar rolled off of him, collapsing in a sodden heap.

He felt like Thorfinn looked. _Wrecked._

“Heh.” Thorfinn chuckled weakly. He picked himself up and, tired as he was, began to look Einar over. "I'm really sorry about that bit at the end, there. I got a bit carried away. Did I hurt you any?"

“You tell me,” Einar replied, showing Thorfinn his neck.

“The skin isn’t broken,” Thorfinn replied. “It’ll probably bruise, though. Sorry about that. Can you show me your back for a moment?"

Einar nodded weakly and turned over. Now that the moment had passed, sleep was rapidly catching up with him. He could see what Thorfinn was trying to do, though, and he agreed that it was important to inspect the damage. There were scratches there, he knew that much. "You got pretty intense there at the end. I know... you don't see the point in half-measures. I'm not complaining, though. I just... don't think that I could do that every time."

Thorfinn looked at him. “Does that mean you want to try me again?”

Einar laughed. He yawned and closed his eyes. "Heck, Thorfinn. If this is what you do to give me a good night's sleep... I can't wait to find out what you're like when you really get going. Yes, Thorfinn. Fuck. I want to try this again."

Thorfinn laughed. "Don't sleep yet. You need to help me get your pants on first. You may want to sleep on your stomach while those scratches are healing - again, sorry about that."

Einar didn't move. "I wonder what people would think if we just went to sleep right here." He yawned, and fought off sleep for one moment longer as they both got themselves dressed. When sleep finally came, it hit them hard. Thorfinn curled up in his sleeping space, still separate but closer than before. There were no more nightmares for that ex-warrior. Not that night, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so... Einar has canonically sensitive nipples, right? 
> 
> Like, catastrophically sensitive nipples. I'm not the only one who noticed that.


End file.
